


正在绽放的桉树花

by mesmocorpo



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen, mother of Koushiro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmocorpo/pseuds/mesmocorpo
Summary: 泉光子郎与高石岳，2000年暑假的电脑教学活动。
Relationships: Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi & Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi
Kudos: 7





	正在绽放的桉树花

**Author's Note:**

> 剧场版我们的战争游戏发生时间是2000年3月初（00.3.4）。  
> 按广播剧，孩子们tv结束后再次进入数码宝贝世界献上徽章的时间是2000年黄金周（4月底5月初）。  
> 这篇的时间点大概是2000年7、8月份这样、第一次冒险结束后一年左右。   
> 

光子郎在五年级结束的暑假，接受将要升上四年级的高石岳的拜托，为他进行电脑教学。

在男孩打来电话前，做哥哥的先联系了光子郎。

始于去年夏天的共同冒险，令光子郎与石田大和成为了朋友。

这份友谊无比诚挚、绝无虚伪，却不会改变除非必要、光子郎难得联系太一以外同伴的事实。 

妈妈手持话筒、说着是石田家打来的电话，朝走来的光子郎露出美丽的笑容。她为他拥有朋友感到高兴，但实际上，不知道对方为何联系自己时，光子郎不自觉有点……紧张，直到大和提到高石岳的名字。

大和不是替阿岳来拜托他的，或者，说的更精确一点、大和不是为了弟弟来说服光子郎的。

“光子郎，阿岳提出想找你学电脑，我可以将泉家的电话号码告诉他，让他联系你吗？”

听筒对面传来十分平静有礼的声音，日常谈及弟弟，大和的语气在印象里总是更加柔和。

“诶？”没预料到的通话理由让光子郎微微一愣。

光子郎本人理所当然持有全员的联系方式，但高石岳并非如此。当初，直到露营被卷入数码世界，他们才得以认识石田大和的名为高石岳的弟弟，其后回到人类世界，每次寻求帮助或是召集同伴，发起人从来不是这位住得最远年龄最小的男孩，他往往被排除出求助对象；而作为被召集的一方，高石岳皆是经由哥哥得到通知，似乎没有获得电话号码的机会。

与太一同住的小光没有这类问题。小男孩直到现在都缺少部分同伴的直接联系方式，这件事是他们疏忽了。

花了几秒反应过来，光子郎赶紧回道，“啊，好的，电话当然、没有问题。”

“非常感谢。”

话说回来，就算大和直接把所有的电话号码都告知阿岳，他们任何一人都不会对此有意见。换作太一收到同样的拜托，勇气的选召者可能会为认真到这个程度而别扭。光子郎虽稍显惊讶，心里却不排斥“提前知会”这种做法。 

阿岳不会立刻联络他。大和是这么说的。光子郎从这位心思细腻的同伴那儿获得了考虑回复的时间。

教阿岳电脑吗……

其实这没什么好犹豫的，光子郎乐意带领其他人了解属于计算机的实用美学，哪怕只入个门也是好的。他只是有点担心——在此之前，在这一领域，他的兴趣基于爱、迷茫和专注，他拥有的是合作的经验而非教导的经验，他不能肯定自己会是个好老师。

不过光子郎愿意试试看。突破自我的尝试非常重要。他猜测他们的男孩会是个好学生，这个夏天是和上一个不同的夏天，他应当再努力一把。

傍晚时高石家打来了电话，男孩的嗓音通过话筒依然清脆幼嫩，礼貌端正地提出了请求。光子郎自然是应下。接着通话的双方都换了人，换成母亲与母亲间的问候——毕竟高石家在三轩茶屋的住所离御台场有些距离，双方家长都该有所准备。

河田小学和御台场小学放暑假的时间不同，却也相差不大；三年级男孩独自出行，路程距离是个问题，不过若是在午饭后一会儿就结束，就可以在太阳落山好几个小时前，搭乘公共交通回家；泉家今年夏天没有安排出游，只需给光子郎预定的几个信息科学项目留出时间。

高石家明显事先预想过几种情况，谈话顺利进行。光子郎喜欢这种计划性。

最后他们决定好每周三次的教学时间。话筒又转到光子郎手上。

“光子郎吗？”高石家母亲的声音响起，平和又透着似曾相识的冷静与干练。光子郎听见对面非常认真地说，“岳的事，麻烦你了。”

“不会、我非常乐意！”

听筒里错觉般的笑声一瞬而过，对面换了种说法，“那么，岳就拜托了。”

“好的。”

转交电话造成轻微的嘈杂，其后，通话双方轮至最初的二人。

光子郎听见小自己两岁的男孩快乐地道谢。

他们说了再见。作为一种承诺。

第一个约定好的上午，高石岳拜访了泉家。

盛夏里，光子郎看习惯了的绿色无檐帽被换掉，戴着个米白空顶帽的男孩在门口乖巧而不失精神地打了招呼。

一段时间没见，男孩似乎没多大变化，没有晒黑，没有变声，也还没开始长个儿——无论光子郎还是男孩自己，目前当然不会知道，八个月后男孩就得忍受发音疲劳和生长痛的双重折磨。

高石岳在玄关处脱鞋摆好，然后将一路拎来的装饰纸袋递给泉家的母亲——是见面礼，因为严实的包装，光子郎不知道里边具体是什么。

“多有费心了。”妈妈低头笑着说。

端了果汁，光子郎让男孩进到自己的房间。在房间里，高石岳说出了真正的目标。

我想通过电脑做个生日礼物给妈妈。

绝对会是个惊喜。同伴中年龄最小的男孩抬起头，笑着宣布。又补充说道。而且，光子郎さん总是能用电脑做出很厉害的东西，虽然我现在还不太懂那是怎么做到的……不过，我想要试试看。

男孩自然坦露对于亲人的爱意，他的模样令光子郎微微动容，温暖的种子在心中生根发芽，绿茵蔓延。

知识的被选召者朝着阿岳点头微笑，打开显示器。

“那么正好，我准备了些有趣的东西——”一个小程序，考虑到阿岳的教学，光子郎和几个网友一起做的，他对自己的作品总是充满信心，“从最简单的开始，我们来试一下吧。”

阿岳照着指示，将手放在键盘上，看上去有模有样。“是模仿妈妈的样子”，他说。河田小学三年级没有开设英文课程，不过来自遥远国家的亲缘关系给他的语言学习打了基础，拉丁字母是共通的，他认识键盘上大多数符号。

光子郎示意他使用其中一根手指。

“就这样按下去——”

咔哒。

男孩注视屏幕的眼睛，霎那间绽放出独一无二的光彩。

光子郎知道这种感觉，他也曾体会过：当你足够专注，最初的敲击就像是指尖第一次也是最后一次碰触魔法。

二十六个字母，按顺序输入，先熟悉手指和键盘的配合。

光子郎边温言交代边站起身，他听见阿岳乖乖应了声好。

现在，突发情况，光子郎有比紧盯阿岳的电脑屏幕更重要的事要处理。

他得仔细想想，如何委婉地提醒妈妈，停止每十分钟一次的投喂，包括但不限于奶油蛋糕、小甜饼和巧克力布丁——哦，还有水果。

令人愉快的教学活动进行了数周。

阿岳确实是个好学生。九岁对于很多孩子是个恣意妄为的年龄，但光子郎的九岁不是，高石岳的九岁也不是，他们怀着赤诚纯净的心，开始适应更为成熟的思考方式。

不同于光子郎，男孩在计算机上并没有冲击顶峰的天赋，但他足够耐心，能保持兴趣规矩地学习已称得上优秀；也不同于光子郎学习时偏好封闭于网络的状态，男孩遇上不懂的地方就开口问，乐于面对面与人沟通，他的交流能力令光子郎感到羡慕。

当然，也会有些学习过程中常见的磕磕绊绊。面对一些错误，阿岳不会指望通过痛殴等反科技的举动，来迫使这些精密的仪器完成工作（光子郎承认有时重启是必要的，但只在有些时候，而且重启一点也不粗暴），这种爱护设备的优良品德完全值得某些年龄更大的人来学习学习——

我没有在特指那谁。光子郎心想。我没有。

暑假快要结束时的一次教学中途，光子郎去了趟厕所，正要回房间时看见妈妈制作了覆盆子柠檬汁——当母亲的之前反省了，她稍微有点兴奋过头，超标的糖分摄入对孩子们没有益处。不过再考虑下孩子们的脑力活动，一点点精致的、补充能量的抚慰品倒也不坏，不是吗？手上沾满泡沫，妈妈一边清洗榨汁用具，一边探求光子郎的想法。

光子郎笑着道谢。他用托盘装好一扎柠檬汁和两个玻璃杯，还有一小盅彩色软糖。阿岳喜欢软糖，自己也喜欢。

一扎液体比他预计的要重。光子郎用手肘压住门把时不小心滑了一下，推出了门把却没能同时把门顶开，于是他双手捧好托盘，改用一侧肩膀小心地往门上施加力道。

从慢慢打开的门缝间，光子郎正好可以看见，正认真注视着台式机的显示屏、试图按照程序提示创造出一段循环的高石岳的背影。

午后明亮的阳光透过玻璃，宛如金色幕帘般倾泻在男孩身上和他的周围。

璀璨得太过晃眼。

男孩那头灿烂的金发在照耀中渐渐融化，赤金的粒子飘落，悠悠落在纯白的短袖衫和裸露在外的手臂上，那抹金色便成为种子，生了根，盛开金色的花，花朵凋零为金色的种子，飞舞寻觅这个身体新的角落，种子再次生根、发芽、开出花朵，如此往复，如同永恒。

幼小的身躯化作温床，承载无数光芒。只剩下光芒。 

一切都是金色，一切都耀眼得几近虚幻。

光子郎仿佛被夺去了神智，定在门边，直愣愣注视前方的眼中只剩下这片闪耀。

直到，因为开门声后再无动静，男孩倏地回头。

一瞬间，光子郎对上截然不同的蓝色双眸。

那是，冬日，太阳被薄云遮挡，你站在沙滩上朝远处望去，静静汹涌的海面上，轻易便可寻得的无比相似的灰蓝色调。

广阔，深沉，寒冷，但是蕴含了你想象不到的生机。

相当地庞大，因此确实存在于这个愿意容纳一切的世界。

“光子郎さん？”

阿岳跳下椅子跑来替他开门，担忧的呼唤让他回神。

他终于重新看清男孩。

“抱歉……等我一会儿。”光子郎一顿。暗地似乎把松了的什么再度拧紧。他匆忙回到桌边，放下托盘，甚至没顾着坐下就急忙打开笔记本电脑，迅速敲击起键盘。

他突然理解了一些事。只有一点点，不过也许是重要的，因为这件事与不远的过去和未来相连，他愿意相信这一点不是错觉。

**岳是希望。**

是的，他们早就知道。不是偶然，不是因为那个时间那个地点岳在那里所以他成为了希望，不是那样，真正的原因，大概——大概是相反的。

他需要领会与此类似的认知。

灵感在光子郎的脑中编织，化为敲击键盘的连续的啪嗒声。

他们被选召的、更加触及根本的理由，以及，为了那个理由，需要继续的是——

说不定是这样，这样不稳定的存在，存在带有倾向的猜测，而猜测作为一种行为一种思考并没有什么不好。

需要花上不少时间和精力，但值得证伪。即使过程和答案可能都无法让人发自内心露出笑容，光子郎依然想要了解更多。

他停下往笔记本电脑内输入信息的双手，重重地呼吸，放松了紧绷的双肩，嘴角忍不住上扬。

光子郎さん？

不论刚刚发生了什么，现在似乎告一段落，男孩试探着，再次呼唤知识的被选召者的名字。

光子郎听见了。

他转而面向男孩，面对面，直视男孩的眼睛真诚地说道，“谢谢你，阿岳。”

见面前男孩对于他的道谢一脸疑惑，光子郎克制激动的心情，谨慎地选择用来解释的话语，“因为阿岳的缘故，我获得了一些灵感，有助于一项重要的研究。”

男孩理解了一部分，“我帮上光子郎さん的忙了吗？”

“帮了大忙呢。”

那真是太好了。男孩由衷地露出笑容。

没有类似“果汁不小心被碰倒全都撒到了键盘上”的意外发生。

倒是，自从太一知道阿岳来光子郎这儿学电脑，有时会趁着阿岳在，也跑来拜访泉家。有一次他还拉来了大和，大家一起在光子郎妈妈的指导下烤了面包作为午饭，度过非常愉快的时光。

在计划的倒数第二周，阿岳准备好了礼物。基本是男孩独立完成的，光子郎只帮了一点小忙。

暑假电脑教学活动平稳地结束了。

最后一次教学的那天，阿岳准备离开时，泉家的妈妈说了“欢迎再来玩”。她真的很喜欢这个年龄不大的小男孩。

光子郎和男孩则对彼此说了再见，如同一种承诺。

约定将会得到实践。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 金闪闪那段没有更多深意，只是有的时候你不知道会以怎样的形式获得灵感罢了。  
> 光子郎做给岳的是类似于搭载了scratch（2006）的程序（只是个设想，这裡没有实际使用过scratch）。  
> 光子郎房间的门把确实是按压的不是旋钮的。
> 
> 冷笑话：  
> “来看看光岳呗？”  
> “哪个光？”  
> ……
> 
> 20200425


End file.
